1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a lever-type connector used for connecting wire harnesses in transportation applications such as in an automobile.
2. Related Art
A conventional connector of the type described is shown in FIGS. 14 and 15.
In FIG. 14, a female connector housing 52 has at its front side a receiving opening for receiving a mating connector, and a plurality of male terminals (not shown) are provided within this connector housing 52 at a generally central portion thereof. Wires, connected respectively to the male terminals, extend out of a rear end of the connector housing 52. A pair of projections 53 are respectively formed on opposite sides of the connector housing 52 at a generally central portion thereof, and project perpendicularly to the axis (longitudinal direction) of the connector housing.
A lever 50 for mounting on the connector housing 52 has a generally downwardly-open U-shape, and has fitting holes 51 formed respectively through opposite side walls thereof, the fitting holes 51 being fitted respectively on the projections 53, so that the lever 50 is pivotally movable about the projections 53.
In this lever-type connector, by pivotally moving the lever 50, the mating connector is drawn into and withdrawn from the connector housing 52 through the receiving opening with a low insertion force, thereby achieving the connection and disconnection of the two connectors relative to each other.
FIG. 15 is a perspective view showing the lever 50 pivotally mounted on the connector housing.
As is clear from FIG. 15, the width of the lever 50 and the distance between the two fitting holes 51 and 51 are smaller than the distance between the distal ends of the two projections 53 and 53 formed respectively on the opposite sides of the connector housing 52. Therefore, when the lever 50 is to be attached to the connector housing 52, the operator must first force the opposite side walls of the lever 50 away from each other as indicated by arrows E, and in this condition the fitting holes 51 are fitted respectively on the projections 53 on the connector housing 52.
In the conventional lever-type connector, there has been required such a cumbersome operation in which the lever 50 is connected to the projections 53 while kept in an expanded condition, as described above. Because of this, it has been difficult to enhance the efficiency of the assembling operation. And besides, where the lever material is insufficiently elastic, expansion may impart a plastic deformation to the lever. Thus, this construction has not been suited for providing a good quality product.
Another disadvantage is that if an expanding force again acts on the lever for some reason even after the lever is mounted on the connector housing, the lever can be easily disengaged from the projections.